


年中混乱中

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 5





	年中混乱中

壮五脸上泛着醉醺醺的酡红，晃晃剩半瓶的啤酒，像是说梦话一样：

“脱掉嘛。”

“……”陆挠挠脸，确认了一遍：“脱掉？”

“这个这个！我找……找找！”壮五摇摇晃晃站起来，在衣柜里翻找着，最后拿出一件洁白的衬衫。

陆摸了摸纯棉质地的衬衫，脑袋还没有转过来，坐在原地呆呆的。壮五的眉头慢慢皱到一起，嘴巴也抿起来，声音被酒精浸染，不满地说：“我想看嘛，我想看，快点换。”

陆正打算脱掉卫衣，只听壮五又说：“不对，我不要看裤子……唔。”

“恩恩？裤子也要脱掉吗？”

“对~”壮五甜丝丝地笑着，伸手在床上胡乱摸索，终于找到了手机。

陆不擅长拒绝别人，更不要说是壮五这幅样子的要求，要是不穿的话总感觉壮五さん下一秒会像小孩子生气不理他不跟他玩。一想到这点，陆就莫名其妙想要体验一下当“哥哥”的感觉，年长一方是这样的感觉吗？

不过在别人面前换衣服有点……

“壮五さん可以转过去吗？”

“不要嘛！”壮五用快要哭鼻子的表情拒绝。

“好、好吧。”犹豫片刻，陆自己背过去了，看不见壮五就可以当做自己在换衣服吧。

“陆为什么要转过去……”

“……”

最后，陆跟壮五面对面，陆闭着眼睛自我欺骗一样换完了，睁开眼就对上了壮五的发旋。

像是猫咪舒服时发出咕噜声，醉酒后的壮五嘟囔着可爱又含糊的话语，陆努力去辨认才听出来：“扣子从第一颗就扣错了。”

赤裸的双腿感受到了丝丝凉意，扣子被一颗一颗打开，陆逐渐缓过劲来，脸上的温度瞬间升高，双手不知道往哪里放，紧张地握成拳头。

壮五给他扣上第一颗扣子就没再继续了，陆也不敢说话，淡淡的酒精味似乎在沉默的时间里变得浓烈，陆没忍住问：“壮五さん？睡着了吗？”

壮五停了好一会，慢悠悠抬起头，好似烦恼般说：“那里……唔……”

“恩？”

壮五把头顶在陆的肩上，盯着陆裸露的双腿，揪了揪陆的衣摆：“陆……帮帮我好不好？”

大概是这样能满足心底里“哥哥”梦，陆对于有人给他撒娇喜欢得不得了，连忙答应。

“耶~我最喜欢陆啦~”

“我也最喜欢壮五さん哦！要我干什么呢？”

壮五的脸在陆的怀里蹭了蹭，说话的热气扫到陆的胸膛：“有反应了，那里。”

“啊？”

壮五伸手抱住陆，手指划过陆僵硬的蝴蝶骨，带着暗示的痒意让陆彻底明白了。

陆支支吾吾地说：“这个，那个，我……”

“陆不是答应我了吗，陆说谎！”

喝醉的壮五根本不听陆说话，软乎乎的脸贴在陆的身上，隔着半开的衬衫听着陆的心跳。

“不是这样！就是……该怎么帮你？”

“不知道。”壮五打了一个酒嗝，用无助又烦恼的语调说：“好难受喔……陆……”

陆仿佛吃了一口甜腻的酒酿，自己也醉醺醺地：“我、我知道了，我用手帮你可以吗？”

“唔……嘿嘿~”壮五窝在陆怀里，傻乎乎地笑了两声。

陆拉下壮五裤子拉链才后知后觉发现没有解开壮五的腰带，壮五呼吸的热气透过薄薄的布料撩动着心房。

“壮五さん，换个姿势好不好？这样不方便。”

“不要不要不要！”

那里还是半硬的状态，陆一时半会不知道怎么开始，虽然自己也会用手解决生理需求，但是陆的性欲不大，经验很少，更没有帮别人用手弄出来过。

壮五动了动，突然直起身子，蹭乱的头发随便地翘着：“我知道了！”

“知道了什么？”

“嘿嘿~”壮五爬起来，拍拍软绵绵的床，“陆~躺上去~”

“躺、躺、躺上去？！”

壮五不高兴了：“快点嘛~”

半敞开的衬衫落在床上，陆往身上拉了拉，双腿拢在一起，想把自己缩成一个仓鼠球。

壮五拉开抽屉：“我找找，找找看，嗝……”

壮五举着方形的塑料，像是多啦A梦掏出万能道具：“找到啦！”

陆看着那个似乎在闪闪发光的避孕套，再想了想现在的场景，蹭地一下起身。

“陆……”

壮五垂下眼睑，晶紫的眼睛美丽如玉，撒娇般望着他，没有人能拒绝。

陆鬼使神差般缩回去，乖乖坐在床上，不安地晃着脚丫子。

壮五慢慢撕开封口，低着头看了半天避孕套，问：“这个怎么用呀？算了……”

壮五从角落的背包里翻出买回来的蜂蜜，“陆，把双腿分开一点。”

“恩。”

“再大一点啦。”

“唔……”

“忘了忘了，内裤要脱下来，重新来一遍~”

“啊？好的？”

等一阵无理取闹过后，壮五把避孕套取出来，陆的脸色逐渐变得非常、非常差劲。

那怎么是个螺纹突起的避孕套啊？

“哇——看起来好刺激——”壮五稍稍吃惊，但追求刺激的本性让他很快接受了现实，“陆也很喜欢对不对~”

“呃。”

“对不对呀？”壮五一边说，一边给自己套上。

陆哽了半天才颤颤巍巍地说：“哇、哇……好刺激……壮五さん，我用手帮你好不好？”

壮五打开蜂蜜，充当润滑剂：“你怎么每次都反悔呀？”

“我没有。”

“那，我进去啦~”

“好、好的……呜……”


End file.
